Power amplifiers are present in wireless communication systems. Power amplifiers receive a modulated input signal and amplify the signal, which is provided as an amplified output signal.
The power amplifiers are selected and/or designed for communication systems according to several properties including, but not limited to, gain, linearity, and power consumption. Generally, the lowest possible power consumption is desired. However, lower power consumption may lead to lower gain and/or lower linearity.
One technique used to mitigate power consumption in wireless communication systems is to utilize average power tracking. For this technique, a supply voltage to a power amplifier is adjusted according to an average power of a next slot. Other similar techniques can be employed. These techniques represent an improvement compared with simply supplying a static supply voltage. However, additional improvements in reduced power consumption are needed.